warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 3
Chapter description :As the first beam of dawn breaks over the horizon, Mistyfoot and Mothwing reach the top of WindClan's rim. It is noted that they have traversed the moor without opposition, as it was too early for patrols to be held, and they travel in silence, apart from their paws' light touching of the grass. Mistyfoot then rests to catch her breath at the hill's crest, and looks down at the lake. She notices that the water from that point appears thick and near-black, while it pushes against the shoreline's edge, and RiverClan a dark smudge on the side. She pictures cats in the clearing, and speculates if any of them were looking up at the elevation, and spotting her silhouetted against the sunrise. Next to her, Mothwing shifts her paws, and suggests to keep going. Mistyfoot is surprised that she does not seem excited about the nine lives ceremony, and wonders if visiting the Moonpool and sharing tongues with their ancestors were just routine for medicine cats. :Their paces then slow as they begin their lengthy clamber over the rocks, and Mistyfoot recalls that she had only went this way once before, and forgets how difficult the trek was, or if it was that her legs matured. She asks if it was farther, and misplaces her hold on a boulder, which makes her almost plunge back. Mothwing, over her shoulder, replies that it was not, and highlights that the bushes ahead had the path that led down to the Moonpool behind them. By the time they push their way through the spiky branches, Mistyfoot is dizzy, and starts to follow the spiraling route down. Her paws slot themselves into the tracks left by previous generations of cats, and for a moment, feels their pelts brush by her, and bathes her in musky scent. She wonders if she heard their voices, or if it was merely her imagination. :Mothwing then leads her to the pool's edge, and it gleams under pale sunlight, which reflects clouds and a bird's swift flight across its exterior. Mistyfoot's heart beats faster, and believes that this was to be the moment she would become RiverClan's leader. As she glances at Mothwing, she notices that she appears nervous as well, tail-tip twitching, and is reluctant to meet Mistyfoot's gaze. Mistyfoot then thinks that she did feel anxious about the ceremony after all, and reassures her that she would be fine, and that although it was their first time for both, they would overcome it together. Mothwing blinks, and instructs her to lie down at the pool's rim, as well as to let her muzzle touch the water. Mistystar then settles down, paws tucked under, and feels that although the stone was cold beneath her belly, the water was cooler, which sparkles like ice against her nose. As she takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes, Mothwing wishes her luck, as if she was distant. :A rush of stars are around Mistyfoot, which follows with dizzying darkness swallowing her. Mistyfoot struggles to cry out, and wonders if she was descending. Whispers and calls, although none of them clear to perceive well, are in her ears, along with the scents of several cats - some half-recognizable, some unfamiliar. Just as she is about to to shriek in terror, Mistyfoot feels firm sand below her, and opens her eyes to look around. She stands on a sloping coast beside a low river that splays over pebbles, and carries fish scent. The horizon is bright, and the sun blazes down, which warms her fur, and gives her an urge to stride into the water, and to let fish swim on her claws, which she believes would be no problem in doing so. However, the bushes behind her rustle, and a pale gray cat appears, and for a bit, Mistyfoot thinks it was at first her brother Stonefur, but then recognizes the scent, and knows it was Graypool, a RiverClan cat who she had called her mother for a long time. Mistyfoot purrs loudly, and in two paces, Graypool is beside her, who licks her fur, and nuzzles her head with her chin. She then buries her nose in Graypool's chest, and feels like a kit once more, and confesses her worries of making a mistake in the ceremony. Graypool soothes her, telling her to hush, and that she would be fine, promising that there was nothing to get wrong, asking her if she was ready. :Mistyfoot then straightens and nods, and is startled to realize that the shore is crowded with cats, fur lit by stars and eyes shining with warmth. She wonders for a brief instant where Mothwing was located, but Graypool steps forward, and lifts her voice above the river's splashing. Calling her precious, and her beloved near-daughter, Graypool gives her a life to love her Clanmates as if each were her kit, borne of her body and pain. She then rests her muzzle against Mistyfoot's, and a bolt like lightning shoots through her fur, and squeaks, leaping back in pain. However, Graypool's eyes glow at her, which gives her strength, and she digs her claws into the sand to hold position. The fire under Mistyfoot's skin then passes, and gasps for breath, before thanking Graypool. She then nods and steps back, and a familiar shape looms over Mistyfoot, which makes her bask under her brother's scent. Stonefur reminds her that they would meet again, purring, and gives her a life to treat all cats equally, and to fight against prejudice and inequity wherever it went. Mistyfoot braces herself, but the shock from the life is less severe, and feels like a current of strength building inside her, and swells from nose to tail-tip, until she feels she can leap over mountains. :Following after, the next cat is a slender gray tabby, and Mistyfoot identifies her as Feathertail, and claims that she had missed her. Feathertail's gaze softens, and replies that she had missed her as well, adding that she had not forgotten the lessons she learned as an apprentice. She gives her a life to accept her destiny, however hard it seemed, and that although some things were beyond control, they didn't mean they should resisted. The life is noted to be sore, as it prickles like thorns, and chokes her like a fishbone was caught in her throat. Mistyfoot struggles to keep still and not spit out the nonexistent bone, and considers if it was a sign of how hard her destiny was to be, while feeling tremor of unease. :Afterwards, a deep voice purrs welcome, and Mistyfoot opens her eyes to view Crookedstar, who was the leader of RiverClan prior to Leopardstar, look down at her. Mistyfoot bows her head, and Crookedstar reminds her that she did not have to perform such action, as they were equals in StarClan. He then gives her a life with wisdom and strength to carry burdens of leadership, and that although it may weigh heavily, she should remember that each problem was merely a challenge to overcome. Mistyfoot's legs buckle, and feels a large invisible pressure crush her, which forces her to stand straight, while feeling such pressure become powerful warmth. She tells herself that she was strong enough to carry the burden, and the next life is known to be received from Oakheart, who was Crookedstar's brother and former deputy, but is known to Mistyfoot as her father. :Referring to her as his daughter, he rests his muzzle against her ears, and apologizes that he was not a father to her. She tells her to live well, believe in herself, and they would one day walk in StarClan together. He then states that he gives her a life with the courage to follow her heart, and Mistyfoot braces herself against the jolt of feeling that singes through her, but feels a rush of sorrow as Oakheart steps away. However, nearly at once another cat is close to her, who breathes into her ear, and distinguishes her as her mother, Bluestar, who whispers if she only knew how much she longed to see her. Mistyfoot lifts her head to examine Bluestar, who appears young, compared to how soaked she looked when Mistyfoot and Stonefur had dragged her from the river. Bluestar lets her tail-tip rest of Mistyfoot's flank, and presents her the life to do what was right, however hard it may be. The regret in Bluestar's voice nearly crushes Mistyfoot's feelings, and forces out a purr in spite of the pain that scorches through her. She then states that she knew she only attempted to do what was morally right, and Bluestar leans forward until her muzzle touches Mistyfoot's ear tip, and thanks her. :Next, a she-cat with delicate markings comes onward, and Mistyfoot, tipping her head on the side, asks if it was Silverstream. The she-cat confirms Mistyfoot's guess, and states that she was proud of what she became. Silverstream then bestows her a life to find happiness, even in places where it is often overlooked, and whatever happens, she should never forget to be joyful. As she rubd Mistyfoot's nose, a silver beam flashes, which makes Mistyfoot blink, and her fur tingles, which makes her feel the hair stand up along her spine. Mistyfoot then thanks Silverstream, before a dark gray tabby takes her place, which makes her heart ache as she gazes at him, who is revealed to be Rippletail. Mistyfoot is sorrowful that he did not return, and tells him that he saved the lake, and the water came back, adding silently that the fish did not, but does not comment that to her former Clanmate. Rippletail dips his head, and states that he only wanted to help his clan, and that his life was worth it. He then delivers her a life for curiosity, and for the courage to find out what lay beyond the limit, as well as to never reject opportunities to learn more. Mistyfoot promises that she wouldn't, while heart blazes through her again, and begins to feel weak and giddy, vision blurry. :Then, Mistyfoot at first thinks that no cat came up after Rippletail, as there was an empty space before her, and wonders if she had one more life to be given. However, she hears a little squeak below, and Mistyfoot looks down at a small black kit with piercing eyes, which she makes out as Perchkit. He then bounces on his paws, and claims that he knew he would see her someday, and that they told him that they could he could present a life as well. He adds that his was for bravery, and that even if she walked into shadows, there would always would light, even in the dimmest night. He stretches up to press his nose against Mistyfoot's chin, and she inhales his scent, while she drinks the energy that flows from him, and she remembers that she never forgot him, not for any moment. The cats by the shore call out on Mistyfoot's new name, now Mistystar, and raise their voices, which sends echoes of her new name to the sky. Following afterwards, two other cats push through the throng and wound around Mistystar's legs, who are revealed to be Pikepaw and Primrosepaw. Mistystar feels a flash of love for her kits, who did not survive to become warriors. Pikepaw promises earnestly that they would be waiting for her, and Primrosepaw adds that they were proud of her, while she presses her cheek against her mother's shoulder. :Just as she opens her mouth to tell her kits how she longed to see them, the light turns gray and hazy, and the shore vanishes, only to be replaced by bent crags of stone. Mistystar lays beside the Moonpool again, and her ears ring, while her fur is still ruffled from the suffering of her nine lives. Mothwing pads up to her, and asks if she was alright, and Mistystar blinks, and pictures the cats along the shore once more, knowing that one was missing. She then claims that she was not present, and Mothwing winces at first, but relaxes as if a weight was elevated from her. Mothwing confirms her suspicions, while holding Mistystar's gaze without flinching, and adds that she would always visit StarClan alone, as they didn't exist for her in the way they did for her. Mistystar stares at her in dismay, and wonders what was she saying in disbelief, knowing that she was a medicine cat. As the ground staggers under her feet, she struggles to speak, and asks Mothwing if she did not have faith in StarClan. Characters Major *Mothwing }} Minor *Stonefur *Feathertail *Crookedstar *Oakheart *Bluestar *Silverstream *Rippletail *Perchkit *Primrosepaw *Pikepaw }} Mentioned }} Errors *Graypool is mistakenly described as pale gray. *Oakheart is mistakenly shown to be a brown tabby. *Bluestar is accidentally depicted as dark gray. *Silverstream is described with delicate silver markings. Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 3 Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas